


Player 2 has connected

by incognito_neptune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, They're both consenting adults, but like kinda??, idk man these are all the tags i can think of, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognito_neptune/pseuds/incognito_neptune
Summary: "keep distracting me from this online game I'm playing and I willtake youand have my friends hear it" auLevi is trying to play and Eren is being a little shit. That's it, that's the whole au.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Player 2 has connected

"Eren if you try to block my fucking screen with your hands one more time, I _swear_ to god-" Levi hisses, concentrated eyes not leaving his screen, fingers gracefully clicking away on a keyboard, clicking away on a mouse, and _god_ those fingers should be on Eren, should be _inside_ Eren. "And if I do? What are you gonna do about it?" Eren pushes. "What could you possibly do without self-sabotaging your game?" lips curling into a mischievous smile.

"I'll come for you." and now, _now_ Levi’s voice is back to being as even as ever, the lights on the microphone catching on to his every word.

"Wow kinky, aren't we?" Eren keeps pushing.

"No, Eren I don’t think you understand what I mean. Here, _sweetheart_ I’ll repeat it for you one more time; I said I'll literally fuck you into my chair for all these people on the internet to hear." 

It's Eren's gasp the mic picks up this time.

There's no way Levi's friends didn't hear this, no way their voices weren't clear, weren't resonating through the room, harmonising with the sound of Eren's heart beating through his ribs. These are new grounds, unclear waters. They've never tiptoed around this topic, never thought about doing anything past the doors of their university dorms. So why is Eren's heart fluttering so violently. Why are his hands moving in the direction of Levi's screen, fingers shaking with anticipation, desperate to discover just how much of Levi's words are just that, _words_. Please, oh god _please_ let them be more than words. Just this once, _please_. Eren finds himself begging, sees those lights dance again, hears Levi shift in his chair.

"You fucking asked for it, Yeager." is all the warning Levi gives before he pulls Eren towards himself, mouth knocking almost painfully against his boyfriend's lips. Eren keeps pushing and pushing and pushing, leaving Levi with nothing but to pull harder, tug harder, and just take apart all that is holding Eren together. "I'm going to _fuck_ you, _Eren_. Gonna have you moaning my name into this lobby." pulling harder, answering all of Eren's desperate, _desperate_ calls. "Gonna take you apart right _here_." he breathes against Eren's neck, and Eren wonders if Levi can feel just how much those words are igniting him whole.

"Levi... Levi _please_ -" voice breaking.

"Please what? Pretty boys like you shouldn't play with fire if you're not willing to taste flames." each one of his words is reducing Eren more and more into shambles. Not letting him forget that someone could be listening, that someone could _hear_ him beg so desperately to be touched, to just be fucking touched _Levi, please_.

"Just-“ deep breaths. “- _just_ fucking touch me like you said you would." 

__

__

_There it is_ , the confession.

And that's all the permission Levi needs before his fingers find warm skin, find Eren's hips. Hot, so fucking hot to touch, leaving Levi to wonder which one of them really is the one playing with fire. Slim fingers moving lower and lower, pushing away layers of fabric Levi deems unnecessary. Wanting to hear more of Eren's gasps, more of the way his breath catches in his throat whenever Levi's skin finds his, like it's their first time touching each other, first time their fingers brush against each other.

It's Eren's voice that breaks again. Giving away just how much he loves this, how much he loves _him_. Moans finding their way out, lingering in the room like Eren isn't falling apart for Levi, isn't aware of the fucking light catching on to all the sounds he is making. _God_ , what if someone could hear him? And with that thought his head falls back as Levi takes him into his hands, takes him into his mouth, _please, just fucking please_.

"Want you, want you so fucking bad-" Eren's last bits of worries evaporating along with his shame as he pleads louder.

And Levi isn't one to deny Eren's wishes, especially when he asks, _begs_ , so fucking nicely. His tongue wraps around the head of Eren's cock, teasing him a little more, just a tiny bit more before he answers Eren's pleas with the hollow of his cheeks.

"Come for me, Eren." Levi's hot breath sends shivers down Eren's spine, and Eren does just that, head falling back even harder against the chair, headset picking up on Levi's name being shouted into the void that is this room.

Levi swallows.

" _Jesus_ , guys get a fucking room what the fuck is wrong with _you_?" the exasperated voice comes from the headset, startling Eren out of his bliss like he wasn't wearing said headset around his neck for this exact possibility. And suddenly, without lust clouding his judgement anymore, Eren's cheeks light up and an embarrassed groan leaves his lips. "Are you fucking kidding me? That wasn't an invitation for round two-" the voice says again, and now Levi is sure of its owner, _Erwin_.

"Relax, blondie. Didn't think anyone was actually in the lobby. Also, you could've easily left you fucking vouyer." Levi says, amusement clear in his voice. "Now, we aren't quite done yet. You see, Eren just discovered a new kink of his and I'm still unbelievably hard, so you can either leave or listen. Don't care either way."

Eren's shriek matches Erwin's in frequency.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are fun, drabbles are short, drabbles come easy no commitment hah
> 
> My apologies for not proofreading and fixing the grammar, I'm impatient. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it :3 *whispers* comments are always welcomed and appreciated!  
> aight, imma peace out, until next time!


End file.
